Konoha's Shinigami
by Born in the Flames
Summary: What happens when Ichigo and Yoruichi find themselves in Konoha? Chaos, destruction and...love!
1. Where Am I?

**A/N: Hey everyone! ShadowNara here, this is my first fan fiction so don't judge to****o harshly. **

**This is a Bleach and Naruto Crossover, about how Ichigo and Yoruichi find themselves in the Hidden Leaf Village and just to let you know this is a Ichigo x Yoruichi story as well as a bit of Shikamaru x Temari. So sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach or Naruto, but if I did Ichigo would already be together with Yoruichi and Shikamaru with Temari! :D **

Chapter 1: Where Am I?

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to reveal a white ceiling. He could feel himself on a soft bed and was covered with white sheets. _"Where am I?" he thought "I'm not in the clinic, this is different." _

"You're finally awake, huh?" Said a female voice beside him. Ichigo looked over to see who had spoken, she had blonde hair that were in ponytails, she wore a green kimono and had tight black pants.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha," Tsunade announced "But the question is who are you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo replied "Where am I?"

"Nice to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki. Right now you're in the Konoha hospital. We found you in the forest outside of the village, you were all torn up, but she took the worst of it," Tsunade said as she pointed to the bed beside him. Ichigo's eye's widened because the person on the bed was Yoruichi! "Yoruichi," Ichigo whispered. Tsunade gasped as Ichigo tried to get up, "Ichigo! Don't try to get up! You'll open up your wounds again!" She yelled.

"I don't...care," Ichigo declared, but winced as one of his wounds reopened and blood started to stain the bandages on his stomach. "Idiot!" Tsunade spat and tried to put him back on the bed, but he just pushed her aside. When he was halfway there he fell to his knees. _"I'm so sorry Yoruichi, I couldn't protect you!" Ichigo thought_. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, under our care she'll be walking around in no time," Tsunade reassured him and just then the sound of blankets moving came from the bed. "I-Ichigo," Yoruichi moaned in her sleep. Ichigo blushed slightly at the mention of his name.

"See," Tsunade said "now get back to bed before you bleed to death." Ichigo nodded and did as he was told. "Hey Tsunade, can you...ah...push my bed next to Yoruichi's?" Ichigo asked as he blushed a very bright red. Tsunade chuckled in response and did as Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi regained consciousness and when she opened her eyes she found herself staring into hazel brown eyes. She recognized those eyes, they were the eyes of her secret crush, the eyes of the man that she loves with all her heart and soul, the eyes of the orange-haired Ichigo Kurosaki. "Hey," Ichigo said.

"Hey," Yoruichi replied as she smirked.

"How're you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

"I've been better, so have you been...doing something to me Ichigo?" Yoruichi insinuated. Ichigo face was blank for second and without warning erupted into a fit of rage. "WHAT! WHAT KIND OF GUY DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? A CREEP THAT WILL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A DEFENCELESS WOMAN?" Ichigo yelled.

"Relax Ichi, it was just a joke. No need to get so worked up," Yoruichi said.

"Well if wasn't very funny, and who said you could call me Ichi," Ichigo mumbled the last part. Suddenly the door burst open and a guy with blonde hair that was around Ichigo's age came in. "Hey, Chouji!" The boy yelled, but then when he saw the scene in front of him he blushed. Then a boy the same age with black hair that was done up in a spiky ponytail came into the door frame. "Great Naruto, you barged into the wrong room again!" He complained "And this time the people in the room are complete weirdoes!" Ichigo jump out of bed and pointed at the boy with the spiky ponytail as he yelled "Who's the weirdo? You're the one with the funny hair!"

"Like your the one to talk!" the boy yelled back "What's with that freaky hair colour!"

"Leave my hair colour out of this!" Ichigo shouted.

"Alright, that's enough boys," Said a female voice behind them. They turned to see who had spoken and were surprised to see Tsunade standing in the doorframe. "Ichigo this is Shikamaru and Naruto," Tsunade announced as she pointed to the boy with the spiky ponytail and the boy with the blonde hair "Shikamaru, Naruto this is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm glad your here Shikamaru because your parents have agreed to let Ichigo and Yoruichi to stay at your place."

"W-what, you mean **he** will be staying with me?" Shikamaru asked "You're kidding right."

"No. Won't that help you settle your...differences?" Tsunade proposed.

"Like I would want to share a house with him," Ichigo remarked.

"Finally something we agree on," Shikamaru claimed.

"I doesn't matter what you think, the arrangements are already made," Tsunade proclaimed. The two boys grumbled, while Naruto, Yoruichi and Tsunade chuckled while thinking _"Well this will be interesting."_

Shikamaru opened the door to his house while mumbling under his breath. Ichigo and Yoruichi were trying not to giggle. "Shikamaru! You're late! You're just as bad as your father!" Screamed a very angry female voice. A door burst open and an outranged woman came out. She looked very different from Shikamaru, but they both had the same hair except hers wasn't done in a ponytail. When she saw Ichigo and Yoruichi she calmed down and put on a big smile. "Oh, the guests are here! My name is Yoshino Nara, who're you?" Yoshino asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo declared.

"Yoruichi," Yoruichi said calmly.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, why don't I give you a tour of the house," Yoshino said. After a quick tour of the house she turned to her guests and said "Yoruichi you'll be staying in the guest room and Ichigo will be staying with Shikamaru." The two boys looked at each other in unison and then turned to Yoshino.

"WHAT?" They yelled together.

"No more questions Shikamaru! You two will be staying with each other if you like it or not! So get him settled in your room and come for dinner!" Yoshino barked.

When Ichigo was settled into Shikamaru's room he looked around a bit. His eyes focused on a book called "Icha Icha Paradise". Ichigo became curious and picked it up. He opened the first page and his eyes grew wide. "WHAT THE! W-WHAT KIND OF BOOK IS THIS?" Ichigo screamed. Shikamaru burst into the room and gasped as he saw what was in Ichigo's hand. "Put that down, t-that's private!" Shikamaru ordered.

"What kind of sick guy reads this?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"For your information, that's a very popular book," Shikamaru claimed as he snatched it out of Ichigo's hand.

Yoruichi sat on her bed as she stared at a picture of her and Ichigo. In the picture she had her arm around Ichigo and Ichigo was blushing. _"Oh Ichigo, if you only know how I feel. Will...will you ever return my feelings?" She thought. _

**A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. It's starts a bit slow, but there will be a heap of action in the next chapter I promise. **


	2. Ichigo VS Naruto! Who will win!

**A/N: ****ShadowNara ****is ****back ****with ****Konoha****'****s**** Shinigami ****chapter ****2! ****This ****will ****have ****a ****lot ****more ****action**** than**** the ****last ****chapter!**** Temari ****will ****come**** in ****soon ****so ****don****'****t ****worry!  
><strong>

**Hope ****you ****enjoy ****the**** next ****chapter!****^_^**

**Disclaimer:****I ****do ****not ****own**** Bleach**** or ****Naruto**

Chapter 2: Ichigo VS Naruto! Who will win?

The next week went by in a blur for Yoruichi, Shikamaru and Ichigo were fighting all the time and Yoshino was yelling at Shikaku (Shikamaru's father) every single minute of the day! Although this was happening all around Yoruichi, it seemed as if the sound was muted because all she could think of was the orange haired teen. One day she was lying on her bed and thinking about Ichigo when the door opened. She turned her head to see the very man she was thinking about in the doorframe. Then to Yoruichi's surprise Ichigo came and sat on the bed next to her. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Thinking," Yoruichi replied.

"About what?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't need to know," Yoruichi teased, "What're you doing? Come to give me a kiss?"

"Not this again! Quit joking Yoruichi!" Ichigo yelled.

"You're so easy to tease Ichigo!" Yoruichi said "So, what's the real reason you're here?"

"I came to tell you that Tsunade wants to see us," Ichigo reported.

When Ichigo and Yoruichi reached the Hokage's office they saw that Shikamaru and Naruto were there as well. "Good Morning!" Tsunade greeted as the two entered.

"So why are we here?" Ichigo asked. Tsunade was surprised at his bluntness, but soon got over it.

"You are here because I want you to do a test and if you pass you'll be doing missions for the village," Tsunade stated.

"But we're not even citizens here!" Ichigo argued.

"Yes, but you need money! We will pay you for doing these missions," Tsunade contended.

"Aren't Shikamaru's parents paying?" Ichigo countered.

"With this money you could buy an apartment of your own," Tsunade explained "Plus you don't want to share a room with Shikamaru the rest of your life do you?"

"It would be good to get away from this freak," Ichigo admitted as he pointed to Shikamaru.

"I'm not a freak!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Yes-" Ichigo was interrupted by Yoruichi covering his mouth.

"We will do it. _Plus__ I __want __to __know __if__ there __are __any __hidden __intentions,__" _Yoruichi said the last part mentally.

"So what's the test going to be?" Yoruichi wondered.

"You're going to fight Naruto while Shikamaru records and reports," Tsunade answered. Tsunade kept explaining the objectives of the battle, for example if they could think strategy instead of fighting head on, if they were good in combat, etc. "Oh and Ichigo you'll probably need these," Tsunade said as she put Zangetsu and his black kimono on her desk.

"What, how did you get those?" Ichigo asked.

"They were on you when we found you," Tsunade replied.

When the four had said there goodbyes and gone out of the room. Tsunade sat down and sighed. "Is everything alright Lady Tsunade?" Shizune inquired.

"I'm just wondering if I did the right thing?" Tsunade replied.

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked.

"I've been sensing strange chakra from those two. Especially Ichigo!" Tsunade stated.

When Ichigo had changed into his Shinigami outfit, the group headed to the training field. "So Yoruichi, I've been in Shinigami form all this time?" Ichigo whispered.

"Seems like it," Yoruichi replied.

"How have people been able to see me?" Ichigo asked.

"I've sensed strong reiatsu from every human being in this place, that's pretty unusual," Yoruichi stated.

"Now that you mention it, I have too," Ichigo confessed.

Half an hour later Yoruichi had pinned Naruto to the ground. "Looks like you're no match for me Naruto!" Yoruichi announced.

"I was just going easy on you," Naruto retorted.

"Sure you were," Yoruichi joked. From the edge of the training field Shikamaru was amazed at how quickly Yoruichi beat Naruto. He looked at his pad of paper and wrote down "Yoruichi, jounin level." It was Ichigo's turn next and he stepped in front of Naruto. "I've been waiting for this! You must be strong because I've been sensing strong chakra from you," Naruto exclaimed.

"What the heck is chakra?" Ichigo asked. Shikamaru then wrote down "Ichigo is an idiot who doesn't know what chakra is!" Naruto seemed surprised, but then made a cross with his fingers and said "No time to explain, lets just fight! Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Suddenly hundreds of Narutos appeared and circled around Ichigo. "Not bad kid, I guess it's my turn," Ichigo said as he drew Zangetsu and without warning rushed toward the shadow clones and started hacking them left and right. _"__What__ the!__They __keep __exploding __into __clouds!__ What __kind __of __trick __is __this?__"_ Ichigo thought. He lowered his guard for just a second and Naruto used the opportunity to send three clones toward Ichigo. Ichigo had no time to react! When the first clone kicked him he yelled "Na!" When the second one landed a kick he yelled "Ru!" And then when the last one hit Ichigo he yelled "To!" Ichigo was kicked high up in to the air and then suddenly another clone came, did a back flip and did one final kick to the gut as he yelled "Uzumaki Barage!" Ichigo was sent flying and he crashed into the ground. _"__It__'__s__ about __time__ I__ get__ serious,__" _Ichigo thought. He got up and said "You ready for this Naruto?"

"You bet," All the clones answered in unison. Ichigo smirked, lifted his sword as light blue energy surrounded him and then he yelled "Zangetsu!" as he swung the sword down! A blast of blue energy shot from Zangetsu and blasted all the clones. There was a huge cloud and one last Naruto flew out of the cloud and hit a tree. "Looks like I was too much for you as well!" Ichigo remarked.

"Think again," Naruto said as he disappeared into cloud!

"What! No way!" Ichigo yelled. With no warning three Narutos came out of the ground and held Ichigo in place. Then two more Naruto came out of the ground! One started to gather blue energy into the others hand!

Shikamaru was so amazed at what Naruto had just done! _"__I __see! __When __Ichigo __announced__ that __he __was __going __to __do __something, __Naruto __had __the __smarts__ to __not __take __the __hit, __but __get__ ready__ for __a __counter__attack!__ So __he __sent __himself __as__ well __as __four __other __clones __into __the __ground __and __get __ready __for __the __right __moment __to __strike!__ Ichigo __may __be __good __at __the __sword, __but __he __doesn__'__t __have __the__ brains __of __a __ninja, __which __puts __him __in __an__ extreme__ disadvantage!__" _Shikamaru thought.

With the Rasengan ready Naruto charged toward the bound Ichigo, but then time stopped and Ichigo's surroundings became black and white. Ichigo was expecting to see Zangetsu come out, but he was shocked to see his inner hollow instead. "Hello King!" Hollow Ichigo said "You don't want this brat to beat you! Why don't you let me take over!"

"Over my dead body!" Ichigo retorted.

"I'm not taking no for an answer this time!" Hollow Ichigo declared. Ichigo gasped as he could feel the hollow taking over! "No!" Ichigo wailed.

"This time! You won't resist my power!" Hollow Ichigo exclaimed.

**A/N:**** The ****End! ****A**** lot ****of ****action ****just ****as ****I**** promised!**** I****'****m**** saving**** the ****inner ****battle ****for ****the ****next ****chapter ****and ****I****'****m**** probably**** going ****to ****put ****in ****a ****Ichigo ****x**** Yoruichi ****moment! ****Thanks**** to ****everyone**** who ****reviewed, ****put ****my ****story ****in ****favourites**** and**** subscribed! ****Those ****really ****built**** up ****my**** confidence ****and**** so ****I****'****m**** trying**** to ****update ****as ****fast ****as ****possible ****now!**


	3. Ichigo Roars and Yoruichi Confesses!

**A/N: Here's the long awaited inner battle between Ichigo and the hollow inside of him! Sorry for the long wait, had a busy week and my Mum didn't approve of some things in it that I had to rewrite some of it. Chapter 3 will just have the battle plus Hollow Ichigo VS Naruto. Just for a warning I'm going to be switching between Ichigo's inner world and the outside world. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto, but it would be pretty cool if I did!**

Chapter 3: Naruto Clashes, Ichigo Roars and Yoruichi Confesses!

**Outside**** Ichigo****'****s**** Inner**** World:** There was a huge explosion and dust flew everywhere! "N-narutoooo!" Screamed a voice that sounded like Ichigo's, but it was a evil and vile. "I-I'm going t-to kill you!" The voice screamed again. Then a figure emerged from the dust, From the neck down he was completely identical to Ichigo, but his face was the face of a hollow, **the** hollow that lies dormant within Ichigo! "W-WHAT! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! ICHIGO PLEASE DON'T! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO ANYTHING!" Naruto begged, but when he saw what Ichigo looked like he gasped "Ichigo w-what are you?"

"Naruto! That's not Ichigo anymore!" Yoruichi shouted "Get out of there or you'll die!"

"_Ichigo__ is__ like __me!__ He __has __a __monster __living__ inside __of __him too!__And __because__ of __that __I__ must __save __him!__" _ Naruto thought. Yoruichi was horrified to see that Naruto started to charge toward Hollow Ichigo. She started to say something, but Shikamaru stopped her. "Don't. Naruto may not seem like much, but he's probably the only one here that stands a chance against Ichigo," Shikamaru explained "You're probably thinking this is madness since you beat Naruto easily, but you didn't even get a glance at Naruto's power!" Yoruichi gasped, could it be true that there is more to this boy than meets the eye. Meanwhile Naruto grabbed a kunai and Hollow Ichigo held up Zangetsu. While Naruto was charging red chakra started to surround him, his pupils turned into slits and his fingernails into claws. When his kunai and Zangetsu clashed the ground shook! There was also a tremendous output of chakra that Yoruichi and Shikamaru flew back.

**Inside ****Ichigo****'****s ****Inner ****World:** Ichigo was woken up by a huge earthquake. He quickly got up and saw that he was no longer in the training fields, instead he was in his inner world, but this time the building weren't blue they were black and the sky was filled with storm clouds and lightning! "It is time we had our battle! The battle that will decide who will rule!" Hollow Ichigo declared. Just then Hollow Ichigo appeared with two Zangetsus and then he threw one to Ichigo. Ichigo caught it and said "I will never let you take over!"

"We'll see about that!" Hollow Ichigo retorted. Suddenly the two used Flash Step and within an instant the two swords collided! The force of the collision was so great that the windows shattered. They were locked into position each man trying to get the upper hand, but they were too easily matched! Hollow Ichigo broke free and stood a few metres away from Ichigo. "Giving up already?" Ichigo asked.

"Not in a million years!" Hollow Ichigo countered.

"Time to finish this!" Ichigo stated.

"I agree!" Hollow Ichigo said. They both pointed their swords at one another.

"Bankai!" The two yelled in unison and suddenly there was a huge explosion of energy.

**Outside ****Ichigo****'****s ****Inner ****World:**Naruto was breathing heavily. There were cuts all over him and he was nearly out of chakra. Hollow Ichigo on the other hand didn't even have a scratch on him! _"__Man__ this __is __bad! __Even __with__ the __Nine-Tailed __Foxes __power __I__ can__'__t __even __get __close __enough__ to__ hit __him!__ Plus __I__'__m__ not __good __at__ mid-range __or __long-range__ attacks,__ but __with __his__ power __I __don__'__t__ even__ think__ that __matters!__" _Naruto thought.

"What's wrong?" Hollow Ichigo asked "Not so tough now are you? Time to kill you!" Hollow Ichigo rushed toward Naruto, but stopped in his tracks. "What the!" Hollow Ichigo said in shock. Then he noticed a shadow connecting his shadow to...Shikamaru's shadow!

"Surprised? This is the shadow possession jutsu," Shikamaru explained "But I bet your going to like this next trick even more shadow strangle jutsu!" The shadow started to creep up his body toward his neck. Just as it started to strangle Hollow Ichigo grinned and said "Bankai." There was an explosion that sent everybody flying!

**Inside**** Ichigo****'****s ****Inner ****World:**There was a high speed battle raging and Ichigo was exhausted! Ichigo could no longer stand and he fell to his knees. "I was always better at Zangetsu than you ever were!" Hollow Ichigo boasted as he saw Ichigo drop.

"Shut...up," Ichigo said "I...I will never give up!"

"Stubborn one aren't you? Oh well, even if you say something like that I'll still kill you!" Hollow Ichigo stated. He Flash Stepped toward Ichigo and when he reappeared he raised his sword to deliver the final Ichigo. "You can't even move King! How do you suppose to defeat me?" Hollow Ichigo asked in a cruel way.

**Outside ****Ichigo****'****s**** Inner**** World:**Hollow Ichigo charged toward Shikamaru as he raised his Bankai! Suddenly Yoruichi stepped between Hollow Ichigo and Shikamaru. "Ichigo!" Yoruichi screamed.

**Inside**** Ichigo****'****s ****Inner ****World:**Ichigo heard Yoruichi call his name and he found new strength. "This is the end!" Hollow Ichigo announced as he swung down, but to his amazement Ichigo caught the sword in mid air! Blood started to drip down his hand! Then without warning the buildings became blue again and storm clouds vanished to reveal a blue sky. "I've regained control you vile hollow!" Ichigo announced.

**Outside**** Ichigo****'****s**** Inner**** World:**When Yoruichi saw that Hollow Ichigo had stopped she embraced him. "Ichigo...I love you," Yoruichi confessed. With those words some fragments of the mask broke off!

**Inside**** Ichigo****'****s ****Inner ****World:**"Ichigo...I love you." Yoruichi's voice rang through the inner world! Ichigo was shocked at those words, but Hollow Ichigo laughed and said "Did you hear that? That old hag loves you!"

"Don't ever call Yoruichi an old hag!" Ichigo warned as he stood up.

"Or what? What are you going to do? You can barely stand King!" Hollow Ichigo retorted.

"I'm...going to do this!" Ichigo declared as he Flash Stepped behind Hollow Ichigo! _"__This__ is __for __you..._YORUICHI!" Ichigo yelled the last part as he pierced Hollow Ichigo through the heart!

**Outside**** Ichigo****'****s**** Inner ****World:**"Yoruichi!" Hollow Ichigo yelled, but this time it was without the evil it was the voice of Yoruichi's beloved. Suddenly the mask broke into pieces and an unconscious Ichigo fell into Yoruichi arms.

**A/N: So there you have it! The inner battle between Ichigo and his inner hollow! Sorry if I didn't portray Hollow Ichigo very well, I'm only up to episode 60 so I haven't seen much of him. The next chapter probably won't have action and it will be more like the first chapter. **


	4. An Unexpected Arrival

**A/N: Hey everyone! This was originally going to be the last chapter because I had a huge writers block and lost my inspiration, but luckily I got them back! So never fear, more chapters will be here. **

**This is back to the drama sort of thing with little or no action T_T, but this is where Ichigo confesses his feelings, although beware of the twist! Also Goku makes a special appearance! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto or Dragon Ball Z!**

Chapter 4: Confession and an Unexpected Arrival!

Ichigo slowly awoke and realized a strange weight on his chest. He looked down to see Yoruichi's body on top of his. Normally this position would have been embarrassing for Ichigo, although now he felt things for Yoruichi that he had never felt before, but then he realised he had them all time they just needed to surface. Except he still didn't know what the feeling was. Could it be love? He thought back to the day before, how her voice had given him strength! _"__Yes,__ it __is __definitely __love,__"_ Ichigo thought as he smiled contentedly. Just then Yoruichi opened her eyes and when she saw there position she quickly jumped off. "I-I'm sorry Ichigo I..." Yoruichi was cut off by the feeling of warm lips against hers! Yoruichi took a minute to process what was happening. _"__Ichigo __is __kissing __me? __I-I __can__'__t __believe __it!__" _Yoruichi thought. She then snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Her actions indicated that Ichigo was free to go all out and Ichigo poured all his love and affection into the kiss (which was a lot!). Ichigo wasn't good with words, but he was great at using physical language. Yoruichi let out a moan of pleasure."SHIKAMARU! STOP LISTENING INTO PEOPLE'S PRIVATE BUSINESS!" Yoshino's voice screamed. They quickly parted.

"AW MUM! YOU JUST BLEW MY COVER!" Shikamaru complained as they heard loud footsteps leaving the opposite side of the door.

"Remind me to kill him later," Ichigo said "So, where were we? Oh I remember now." Ichigo leaned down for another kiss but was interrupted by a knock, but strangely enough the knock wasn't coming from the door it was coming from the window. They both looked and saw Naruto peering over the edge! Ichigo rushed over to the window, opened it and yelled at the top his lungs "NARUTO YOU CREEP! CAN'T YOU GIVE US A BIT OF PRIVACY?" Naruto nearly fell, but luckily caught himself.

"This isn't what it looks like Ichigo!" Naruto assured him.

"Then what is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Granny Tsunade wants to meet you and Yoruichi at the Konoha Hospital. She says it's important so you better get there quick!" Naruto instructed. Ichigo nodded and left with Yoruichi close behind.

_Konoha __Hospital:_Ichigo opened the door to the room that the nurse had indicated. Sure enough Tsunade was there, but the people sitting on beds made Ichigo and Yoruichi gasp. The first one was teen with snowy white hair and the second was a woman with blonde hair. Ichigo immediately recognized them as, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto. When Rangiku saw Ichigo her eyes became bigger and yelled "Ichigo!" as she ran to give him the biggest hug in the history of the world. Fortunately Toshiro held her back before she suffocated him to death.

"I apologize, she has had a very recent attraction to you," Toshiro said.

"A-attraction?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course Ichigo," Rangiku purred "you do know that you're the hottest guy in the Seireitei!"

"I-I am?" Ichigo enquired.

"Looks like I have a bit of competition!" Yoruichi teased as she pulled Ichigo in an embrace.

"Get off my man!" Rangiku shouted.

"That's enough!" Toshiro announced "We have more important business to tend to, like why the captains and lieutenants have been disappearing."

"Captains have been disappearing?" Ichigo enquired.

"It seems that captains have been sent to different worlds," Toshiro stated.

_Some where __very, __very __far __away__ from__ Konoha:_"Goku you shouldn't eat so fast," Unohana scolded.

"It's okay Unohana, this is my normal speed," Goku reassured with his mouthful.

_Back __to__ Konoha:_Suddenly a phone rang (A/N: Don't ask me how they got a signal.) and Toshiro pulled out his soul pager. "Who is it?" Rangiku asked.

"It's Captain Zaraki, which means he's in the same world as us," Toshiro replied as he opened the phone and put it on loudspeaker.

"Captain Hitsugaya? This is Captain Zaraki, are you there?" Zaraki enquired.

"I'm here captain, I am in Konoha with Rangiku Matsumoto, Ichigo Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihouin." Toshiro replied.

"I'm in a place called Sunagakure with-HEY WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY?" There was a pause. "IKKAKU, YUMICHIKA STOP HITTING ON THAT PRETTY GIRL!"

"Excuse me is that your pink headed child," a voice said.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Zaraki asked.

"No, it's just that she stole candy from my store!" the voice yelled.

"What? Yachiru give the poor man his candy back!" Zaraki shouted.

"But Kenny I already ate all of it! Do you want me to throw it back up?" Yachiru's voice whined.

"What? How do you expect to pay?" the voice asked.

"Toshiro rendezvous at Sunagakure and please come quick!" Zaraki pleaded before the he hung up.

"It looks like they're having a crazier time than us," Ichigo concluded.

"Indeed," Toshiro answered "Hokage-sama how do we get to Sunagakure?"

"I can arrange a guide to lead you if you like?" Tsunade asked.

"That would be good," Toshiro responded.

"Meet me and the guide at the gate in 30 minutes," Tsunade ordered.

One hour later Ichigo, Yoruichi, Toshiro, Rangiku and Tsunade were waiting at the gate. "Man! Our guide is late!" Ichigo complained.

"Couldn't you have picked a guy who was more punctual?" Toshiro asked.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life," said a husky voice. The five looked up to see a man with white hair, a mask covering half of his face and his headband was covering his left eye.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Ichigo shouted.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Toshiro retorted.

"You shouldn't be like that, you're a jounin," Tsunade scolded.

"Sorry Tsunade," the man replied.

"Anyways, This is Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi this is Ichigo, Yoruichi, Toshiro and Rangiku." Tsunade announced. Kakashi looked at Ichigo.

"So you're Ichigo. Naruto has told me all about you," Kakashi told him.

"Naruto's a great guy," Ichigo said.

"Yes he is," Kakashi answered "Well, why don't we head off!"

_In __Sunagakure: _"Yachiru why!" Zaraki cried.

"Don't worry Kenny! It wasn't that bad," Yachiru assured him.

"Are you kidding me! It was humiliating!" Zaraki screamed "I HAD TO SING 'BABY' TEN TIMES FOR GOODNESS SAKE! NOT TO MENTION HE MADE ME WEAR A PINK BUNNY SUIT!" Ikkaku and Yumachika shuddered at the memory.

"But you were good!" Yachiru said.

"What am I going to do?" Zaraki complained "HISTUGAYA! YOU BETTER GET HERE SOON OR I'M GOING TO DIE!"

_On__ a__ building __over looking __Zaraki__'__s __scene:_"That's our target! You got to be kidding me Itachi," a voice complained.

"Never underestimate someone by there appearance Toby, besides it's Captain Aizen's orders" Itachi answered. (A/N: Kisame is on a vacation! Although I don't why Pein would let him go on vacation.)

**A/N: ****Hope ****you ****enjoyed ****the ****chapter! ****Sorry**** it****'****s ****pretty ****late, ****I**** got ****a**** bit ****lazy ****D:**** The**** next ****chapter ****will ****not ****be ****out ****for ****a ****fair ****bit ****of ****time**** since**** I****'****m ****going ****to ****a ****place**** with**** no ****internet. ****I**** know**** I ****said ****there ****would**** be**** Shikamaru**** x ****Temari, ****but ****I**** haven****'****t**** thought**** of ****a ****good**** enough**** scenario**** to ****put ****them**** in, ****so ****please**** don****'****t ****be ****mad ****if ****there****'****s**** no ****ShikaTema!**** '****Till ****the ****next ****chapter, ****bye.**


	5. Nightmares

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! Sorry it's a bit late, been a busy week and I've also been lazy :P. Thanks for all the reviews and subscribers. From now on there is going to be short stories after the finishing authors note about random captains and/or lieutenants in different anime. It will be like those random clips at the end of an episode. The story this time will be about Shūhei Hisagi in the world of Maid Sama.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto or even Maid Sama. **

Chapter 3: Nightmares

"The moon is full tonight," Zaraki whispered as he relaxed on the roof of the Kazekage's office. He still hadn't gotten over the candy fiasco and decided to stare at the night sky to calm himself. Zaraki was so deep in thought that he didn't hear two pairs of footsteps approaching him.

"Well, well if it isn't Zaraki Kenpachi, the captain of squad 11," a voice said. Zaraki looked up to see a man with black hair and another man with a orange mask covering his face, they were both wearing black cloaks with red clouds printed on them.

"Who the heck are you?" Zaraki asked.

"I am Itachi and this is my idiot partner, Toby," Itachi answered.

"What did you call me?" Toby asked, but Itachi just waved him off.

"We are here...to kill you," Itachi stated.

"Those are some bold words for a man so young," Zaraki retorted, "can you back it up?"

"Of course I can," Itachi answered.

"Excellent," Zaraki said as he stood, an evil grin spread across his face "Time to have some fun!" Zaraki started to laugh evilly and began to reach for his sword, but before he could take a grip on it Itachi was already right in front of him. "You're slow," Itachi stated. Zaraki then realized a kunai was pierced in his chest.

"It's been a while since someone was able to cut me," Zaraki declared, "I love it!" Zaraki's reiatsu flared and Itachi jumped back. Zaraki drew his sword as he prepared for battle.

_An__apartment__in__Sunagakure:_ "I-Isane," Ikkaku moaned in his sleep.

"Wake up Baldy!" a voice screamed in his ear. Ikkaku's eyes snapped open and he was so shocked that he fell out of bed yelling. He then realized Yachiru was leaning over him.

"What do you want?" Ikkaku scoffed.

"Kenny's fighting," Yachiru claimed and just then Ikkaku felt Zaraki's reiatsu getting stronger.

_Somewhere__in__between__Konoha__and__Sunagakure__in__a__tent:_Ichigo sat up panting and sweating. He could hardly breathe. He had a nightmare that he couldn't get out of his head.

**Ichigo's Nightmare:**

It was pitch black and there was nothing in sight. Suddenly Yoruichi appeared beside him, but she was covered in blood and shaking in fear. He tried to embrace her, but his body didn't move. Then he heard a voice say "Shoot to kill, Shinso!"

A sword appeared out of nowhere and was aiming for Yoruichi. Ichigo struggled to save her, but he still couldn't move his body! He tried to yell, but his voice couldn't be heard! The sword pierced through her chest and blood flew everywhere. "I-Ichigo, why didn't you save me?" Yoruichi asked as she fell to the ground.

**Ichigo's Nightmare ends**

Ichigo was still so frightened that he didn't notice Yoruichi get up. "Ichigo, are you alright?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo turned his head so quickly Yoruichi was surprised his neck didn't snap.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo exclaimed and he embraced her like a little child would embrace his mother.

"A nightmare?" Yoruichi asked, well it was more of a statement and Ichigo sniffed in response, "I'll always be here for you Ichigo."

"I love you, Yoruichi," Ichigo said.

"I love you too," Yoruichi answered. Then she pulled away and pressed her lips against his, but they broke apart when they heard sheets moving on the other side.

"Matsumoto! Stop trying to snuggle up with me!" Toshiro yelled.

"But Captain, it's cold!" Rangiku pouted.

"I like the cold!"

"But I don't."

"Then snuggle up with Ichigo, besides don't you like him?"

"You don't understand do you?"

"Understand what?"

"_That__I__only__liked__Ichigo__to__make__you__jealous,__" _ Matsumoto thought.

"Is everything alright," Ichigo asked.

"Everything will be alright, if Matsumoto stays on her side of the bed," Toshiro retorted.

"Hey has anyone seen Kakashi?" Yoruichi asked.

_Somewhere__in__a__forest__near__the__tent:_Kakashi turned on a radio and waited for someone to speak. "Is everything going according to plan?" A male voice hissed.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru, the kids are following me like lambs to the slaughter house and the real Kakashi Hatake is under a very strong genjutsu, just like Aizen planned," Kakashi said, "let's just hope Itachi and Toby get their job done."

"Yes indeed, but I have to congratulate you on your success, Kabuto Yakushi," Lord Orochimaru said.

**A/N: One twist after another! Are Aizen, Pein and Orochimaru working together? Find out in later chapters! I'm saving the battle between Zaraki and Itachi for the next chapter. As promised here's the additional short story!**

"Your eye's are like the sun, your beauty fills me up and you look so hot in your maid outfit! Misaki Ayuzawa will you marry me?" Hisagi asked as he took Misaki's hand.

"What! We just met you idiot! Get away from me you creep!" Misaki screamed.

"Don't worry, I'll take very good care of you," Hisagi reassured her as he pulled her closer, but suddenly there was a sudden pain in his head and he was sent flying. He landed in a very artistic position and looked up to see a guy Misaki's age with golden hair.

"Takumi! Misaki exclaimed.

**A/N:****What****do****you****think?****Should****I****continue****with****these****short****stories?**


	6. Tell me what you think

**A/N: Since the recent drop of popularity of "Konoha's Shinigami" I've decided to let you tell me if I should continue or not. So please tell me soon. I'm also sorry for the big wait, I've been super lazy and lost my inspiration, I've also lost a bit of enthusiasm for Bleach and now becoming a fan of Hayate no Gotoku  
><strong>

Ichigo: So you're just going to give up?

ShadowNara: No, I'm leaving it to the fans!

Ichigo: Why are you letting them chose? What about my feelings?

Yoruichi: Calm down my love.

ShadowNara: Thank you Yoruichi.

Aizen: At least show them a preview of the next chapter.

ShadowNara, Ichigo, Yoruichi: AIZEN!

**Preview**

"Finally! A fight that I can enjoy!" Zaraki exclaimed. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared before Itachi. Zaraki swung his sword, but Itachi blocked it with a kunai.

"You plan to attack me with that small weapon?" Zaraki mocked.

"This small weapon will be the one that kills you," Itachi retorted. They abruptly parted putting some distance between them.

"Don't make me laugh!" Zaraki countered. Itachi hands became a blur as he did hand signs.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu," Itachi said calmly as a gigantic fireball came out of his mouth. Zaraki barely evaded it and part of haori was singed!

"Kido? Stop using cheap tricks and fight me like a man!" Zaraki challenged.

"Obviously you don't know the way of the ninja. This will be easier than I thought," Itachi declared, "Tsukuyomi!"

**End of Preview**

**A/N: So there's a short preview. There's some fighting, yelling and Tsukuyomi action! So get back to me as soon as possible. **

Zaraki: Vote for him to continue! I want to fight that Itachi guy!

Rukia: Vote for him to stop! I'm tired of not being in this story!

Ukitake: I don't care what you vote for, just tell Toshiro to eat the candy I give him like a nice boy.

Toshiro: Get out of here Ukitake.


	7. Deception Revealed

Ichigo: Finally! You're going to continue the story now, huh?! But wait, who the heck are you?!

Born in the Flames: Don't you recognize me? I'm ShadowNara only I changed my name.

Shikamaru: That's a stupid name; I liked the previous name better.

Toshiro: You know you have a lot of guts to come here after neglecting us for months. I'm even thinking of unleashing Hyonimaru on you!

Aizen: There's no need for that Toshiro, Lord Orochimaru has already sent his assassins to kill him.

Born in the Flames: *Runs to quickly start writing* Why does everyone hate me?!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Naruto or Bleach **

Chapter 6: Deception Revealed

For a second Zaraki and Itachi faced each other on the roof of the apartment building. "Finally! A fight that I can enjoy!" Zaraki exclaimed. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared before Itachi. Zaraki swung his sword, but Itachi blocked it with a kunai.

"You plan to attack me with that small weapon?" Zaraki mocked.

"This small weapon will be the one that kills you," Itachi retorted. They abruptly parted putting some distance between them.

"Don't make me laugh!" Zaraki countered. Itachi hands became a blur as he did hand signs.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu," Itachi said calmly as a gigantic fireball came out of his mouth. Zaraki barely evaded it and part of haori was singed!

"Kido? Stop using cheap tricks and fight me like a man!" Zaraki challenged.

"Obviously you don't know the way of the ninja. This will be easier than I thought," Itachi declared, "Tsukuyomi!" Zaraki gasped as great force washed over him and he fell to his knees. Suddenly he was no longer on top of a roof, but instead on a great plain. Though what was even weirder was that all the colours were opposites! Zaraki tried to move, but for some reason his limbs seemed to be restricted. He looked over to his right and realized that he was chained in between two trees! "This is the end." Zaraki looked up to see Itachi standing over him with a katana in his hand. Then without warning Itachi started piercing Zaraki's body again and again. Within minutes his body was covered in blood, but when any normal person would panic he began to laugh! "Oh yes!" he exclaimed, "This is great! I love it!" Itachi just continued to stab him for hours it seemed, but only a second later they were both on the roof top once again. Zaraki chuckled and said, "That was awesome! Do it again!"

"Interesting …" Itachi said, "I've never fought someone who actually enjoys Tsukuyomi." He then went to continue to his attack, but Tobi stopped him. "Itachi, it's my turn," Tobi said then without waiting for an answer he went into his stance and his hands started doing hand signs. "Wood Style, Cutting Sprigs Jutsu!" Sharp pieces of wood then suddenly burst from Tobi's body and headed straight for Zaraki, but before they could hit him a wall of sand interfered and stopped the projectiles.

_Back in Konoha: _Tsunade along with two other chunin stood quietly over Kakashi's body. "Looks like genjutsu, Hokage-sama," one of the chunin said.

"Weren't those visitors going to Sunagakure with Kakashi, which means …" the other chunin started.

Tsunade nodded and turned to them, "Quick, tell Gai and his team to report to me immediately!"

_Somewhere between Konoha and Sunagakure: _After hours of traveling through the forest Kakashi stopped in his tracks and the others followed suit. "Hey what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kakashi said as he slipped two kunai into his hands, "It's just that this is as far as you're going to go!" With amazing speed he turned to them and threw both kunai toward Ichigo!

_Konoha: _"I see," Gai said, "So Kakashi fell for a simple genjutsu, eh?! Well I would never do that, which means I'm better than him!"

"Enough Gai!" Tsunade spat, "This isn't about your petty rivalry! Lives are at stake!"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, Hokage-sama," Gai apologized who suddenly became gloomy.

"You are the fastest team in Konoha, I'm counting on you," Tsunade said.

"We won't let you down, Hokage-sama!" Gai promised as he did the nice-guy pose. Beside him Rock Lee beamed in admiration while Neji and Tenten simply nodded.

_Somewhere between Konoha and Sunagakure: _Before the kunai could impale Ichigo, Yoruchi used her tremendous speed in order to snatch him away. "Kakashi, what's the meaning of this?" Toshiro demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kakashi asked, "I was never going to lead you to Sunagakure, but kill you right here and right now. Do you take us for idiots? Do you really think we would trust foreigners like you who we know nothing about? For all we know you could be spies for a country planning to attack us!"

"Please, we mean you no harm …" Rangiku started, but was soon interrupted when she had to dodge a kunai.

"A ninja must see through deception," Kakashi said as he rushed toward Toshiro get ready for battle!

Next time on Konoha's Shinigami! As Gai's team tries to catch up to the visitors from another world Toshiro and Kabuto (disguised as Kakashi) battle it out. Also we'll find out who is Zaraki's mysterious saviour. Two awesome battles reach their climax! Don't miss it!

Born in the Flames: A bit short I know, but I felt it appropriate to set up the next chapter and then to all the fans of this fanfiction I'm so sorry for taking two years to revive it! I really deserve to be killed by Orochimaru's assassin's!

Orochimaru: I'm glad to hear it. Kill him!

Born in the Flames: *Being dragged into the darkness by sound ninja* I'm sorry!


	8. Heaven Shakes! Ultimate Battles Begin!

**A/N: There will be two fights in this chapter Toby and Itachi VS Zaraki and his saviour (who's probably already obvious to anyone who reads/watches Naruto) on the rooftop in Sunagakure. While in the forest there's some special guests VS Toshiro, Rangiku, Ichigo and Yoruichi. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Naruto or Bleach**

Chapter 7: Heaven Shakes as Two Ultimate Battles Begin!

Gai's team were travelling tree-top to tree-top at full speed, but something was wrong. There was an ill feeling in the air. "Do you feel that?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Gai replied, "It's the feeling of the calm before the storm, when two great forces are about to collide."

"Now that you mention it, I feel it too!" Lee exclaimed.

"Same here," Tenten answered. Gai's eyebrows furrowed.

"Come on!" He said, "They would be going on foot so we'll be able to catch up to them in no time!"

_Sunagakure: _The wall of sand retreated and all three looked over to see another figure on the roof. "Garra, the Kazekage ..." Itachi said calmly.

"Get out of this village," Gaara declared.

"All we need is that man there," Itachi said pointing at Zaraki, "And we'll leave without doing anything to your precious village."

"Oh, but Itachi it was just getting fun!" Tobi complained.

"Shut up, Tobi. So do we have a deal?" Gaara looked at Zaraki his face revealing nothing of his inner thoughts. Then he turned his gaze to the village for a minute until he finally spoke. "He is a guest of Sunagakure, thus making him part of this village," Gaara explained, "So the answer's no! You cannot have him!" Without warning Gaara sent a wave of sand towards the two Akatsuki members. Though the two were just able to dodge it and they rushed at Gaara, but before Gaara could react Zaraki charged at Itachi. "You're not done with me yet!" Zaraki yelled and swung his zanpaktou at Itachi, but he was too quick and able to dodge it. Momentarily distracted by the sudden intervention Tobi let down his guard and Gaara had an opening to attack. "Sand Shuriken!" He yelled and shuriken made out of sand propelled themselves at Tobi. They hit their mark! Tobi fell backwards with the shuriken impaled in his skin, but wait! He burst into cloud and in his place there was a log. "Substitution!" Gaara exclaimed!

"You guessed it, Kazekage-sama!" Tobi said as he reappeared behind him. Meanwhile the battle between Zaraki and Itachi continued. The zanpaktou was swinging this way and that, but it couldn't hit its target. "As I said before … you're too slow," Itachi said. Zaraki just growled in response and kept coming at him. _"It's time to make my move," _Itachi thought. With that he hopped backward and then with a swift move threw a kunai at Zaraki, but he was easily able to dodge it. "Ha! Missed you fool!" Zaraki shouted in victory.

"Watch out!" Gaara warned. The grin on Zaraki's face vanished as he looked down and saw that attached to the kunai was a piece of paper that was burning at the end. "What the …" he wasn't able to finish because at that very moment there was a massive explosion that shook the roof! Zaraki was blown away and his chest flew right into Itachi's waiting kunai! "I told you," Itachi said, "That this was the weapon that was going to kill you." Then he slipped out another kunai at thrust it into Zaraki's stomach causing him to cough out blood! "As shinobi we must think many moves ahead," Itachi explained, "That was your disadvantage, you act before thinking and you fell easily into my trap." The two just stood there for a moment. Until Zaraki smiled, then started chuckling and finally was full out laughing like a maniac! "Do you really think I could be defeated so easily?" he mocked as he grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled him closer, "You're going on about how good shinobi are, but guess what? You aren't the only elite warrior. Never underestimate a shinigami, especially me! Because I'm the toughest bastard there is!" Suddenly with a force Itachi didn't see coming Zaraki pushed him away. Itachi staggered and when he looked up Zaraki had disappeared! "Looking for me?" Zaraki said who was now behind him.

"So you are fast after all," Itachi said.

"I was only testing you and guess what?" Zaraki asked, "You passed and now I'm going full power!" He then swung down his zanpaktou as Itachi held up his kunai at the same time, but Zaraki's force was so powerful that Itachi was thrown to the ground creating a small crater. "The real fight starts now!" Zaraki announced.

_Back in Konoha: _"What!" Naruto shouted, "Bushy Brow has already left?!"

"Mhm," Tsunade replied, "And no you can't follow them."

"B-but! Come on Granny Tsunade, I need to go!" Naruto complained.

"Why?" Tsunade asked, "Why is it so important to you?"

"Ichigo's my friend and I can't stand it if something's happened to him and I wasn't there to stop it!" Naruto answered. Tsunade thought for a moment.

"Fine you may go."

"Yes!"

"But keep in mind that the fighting may already be done."

"That's okay, as long as I know that they're alright."

_In the Forest: _Kakashi (Kabuto) sat behind a tree bloodied and bruised. _"Man!" _He thought, _"Those guys are no joke! What a fool I was thinking I could take them on … but at least the plan is working, they still think Konoha's against them." _He chuckled, but winced from the pain.

_Close by: _"Where's he gone!" Ichigo complained.

"Relax, Ichigo," Toshiro said, "He's gone for now, but I bet he'll be back soon and with reinforcements to finish the job."

"I still can't believe it," Rangiku said, "They all seemed so nice in Konoha!" Yoruichi nodded as she went into deep thought. Ichigo just bowed his head.

"_Naruto ..." _He thought, _"Was that all just an act?" _Suddenly the trees behind them started rustling and within a second four figures burst out of them! There stood Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten. "Good, we've finally caught up with you!" Gai said, "We didn't let Tsunade-sama down!"

"So she sent you to finish the job, eh?!" Ichigo asked ferociously and to the four newcomers surprise he charged at them Zangetsu raised! When he got close enough he swung right at Gai, but before he could hit the target a voice beside him cried, "Leaf hurricane!" He was sent flying by a barrage of kicks and hit the ground with a thud. When he looked up he saw Lee standing in a fighting stance. "If you want to get to Gai-sensei, then you have to go through me first!" Lee announced.

"What's the meaning of this?" Neji asked, "We've come here to help you!"

"Sticking with that story," Toshiro said, "But you're not going to fool us a second time. Your friend Kakashi blew your cover."

"Kakashi?" Gai asked, "This is all a misunderstanding, let us explain …"

"No!" Yoruichi barked, "The time for explaining is done!" The four shinigami then rushed at the Leaf shinobi and the ultimate battle begun! Ichigo went straight for Lee giving Yoruichi a clear way to Gai as Toshiro engaged Neji and Rangiku to Tenten. "8 Trigrams Palm Rotation!" Neji said and started spinning at such an amazing speed that it sent Toshiro flying! Tenten was keeping Rangiku off balance by throwing kunai and shuriken in quick succession! Lee was so fast that Ichigo couldn't land a hit while being pounded himself! Gai surprised Yoruichi with the Dynamic Entry kick that sent her hurtling to the ground. Within minutes they were backed into a corner. "Damn," Ichigo said, "These guys are good."

"It seems we underestimated them," Toshiro added, "I'll go for the one with the weird eyes, Ichigo you need to go bankai so you can match that guy with the bushy eyebrows' speed, Rangiku you should go up against the girl she is evidently a long range fighter so use Haineko and beat her at her own game and Yoruichi … I know that you can take on their sensei just down get caught off guard again."

"Sounds like a plan," Yoruichi said as both Ichigo and Rangiku nodded.

"Please, let's just talk," Gai pleaded.

"No!" Ichigo interrupted, "The time for talking is over! Bankai!" Two forces collide! One in the forest while the other on a rooftop of Sunagakure! Who will be victorious? Find out in the next Konoha's Shinigami!

**A/N: So I decided to put the battles into two parts mainly because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting and also I was running out of ideas for the fights ^^". Anyways tell me what you think in the reviews and if you have any ideas for the fight tell me. Until next time! **


End file.
